


Not Friends

by Gamerqueer



Series: Avatar Femslash Week 2015 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar Femslash Week, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Red Lotus, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a campsite before the next day's supply run, Ming-Hua is bored and asks P'Li for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is (late) for Day 7 of Avatar Femslash Week: Rare Pair. 
> 
> *Warning: this fic contains explicit sexual content.*

Ming-Hua stirred the pot of stew with her bending over the campfire.  P’Li sat on the edge of their camp a few feet away. She zapped bugs away with bursts of energy from her third-eye tattoo. After a few small zaps, one suddenly erupted that set off a sound like a firecracker.

“Damn it, P’Li! We are trying to be stealthy. I knew Ghazan would have been better for this mission, but _no_ Zaheer wanted him to stay back at the hideout. And I still can’t believe Unalaq has run off again. What a bastard.”

The firebender walked over to the campfire and sat down. “Sorry about the noise. I’m just a little uneasy.”

Ming-Hua bent some stew out of the pot to taste it, and her face scrunched up. “P’li, could you put some more spice in there? This tastes like death. I hate sea slug.”

P’Li went over to the bag of cooking supplies then pulled out a bag of mixed Fire Nation spices and dumped some in the pot. After, she sat once again.

“Thanks. But why are you uneasy? It’s just another quick supply run in the morning. We sneak into the estate, snatch a few things…”

“Not about that,” P’Li muttered. “About the Avatar thing. So we’re really gonna do it? Kidnap the child?”

The waterbender nodded. “It’s what we have to do to bring balance. Can you imagine what we can do when we have her?”

P’Li began to control the flames of the campfire with her breathing. “She’ll be a weapon like I was. Nice.”  

“It’s completely different. This is necessary.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I get it,” P’Li sighed, releasing control of the flames. “How’s the stew coming?”

Ming-Hua bent it into two bowls on the ground. “It’s as good as it’ll ever be. Eat up.”

P’Li grabbed a bowl and began to loudly slurp it down.

“Do you mind?” asked Ming-Hua. She bent some into her mouth and gulped it down with a disgusted look on your face. “I don’t know how you get it down like that. It’s so slimy.”

P’Li tilted the bowl back, finishing it, then threw it to the ground. “It was fine.”

Ming-Hua took a few more bites then dumped it out. “There’s a bit more in the pot if you want some.”

P’Li lay back on her bedroll. “I’m good. Next time you should use some more sea slug.”

“More sea slug, she says. Why doesn’t she cook it then?” grumbled Ming-Hua. She bent the remaining contents of the pot into a nearby bush then turned to P’Li, who had closed her eyes.  “Are you going to sleep already?”

P’Li opened her eyes and furrowed her brows. “What? Did you need a bedtime story?”

Ming-Hua sat down next to her, brushing her leg with a tendril of water. “Look, I know that dinner was terrible and sometimes you irritate me, but today has been really boring and I’m a little horny. Do you want to fuck me or should I just get myself off.”

P’Li put her arms behind her head and glanced at the waterbender. “Really? You think you could handle _this_?” She lifted one of her large hands in the air.

“It has been a while since I’ve felt a hand,” Ming-Hua growled, climbing on top of the much taller woman, caressing the side of her face with a tendril of water.

“Fine, let’s do it. But only because I’m bored too. I don’t want any of _that_ inside me though.” P’Li gestured to the water tendril.

Ming-Hua nodded. “That’s acceptable. Now let’s get into the serious questions.” She touched P’Li’s chin. “Can I slap you?”

P’Li raised her eyebrows in surprise then bit her lip. “Sure.”

The waterbender gently smacked her face. “Excuse me?”

“Yes…ma’am?” questioned P’Li, still not entirely sure where things were going.

“That’s right. Now how do you feel about choking?”

“Choking? I’m not sure it makes me feel anything either way, but you can go for it. And hot damn, I take it we’re not starting slow,” the firebender muttered with a smirk.

Ming-Hua pressed her water arm against P’Li’s throat. “You’re right. You will do as I say tonight. In case you haven’t noticed, that’s my thing.”

P’Li shifted underneath the other woman. “Have you done this with Ghazan before or something? You seem really comfortable with all this…”

The waterbender covered P’Li’s mouth. “Did I say you could talk?”

P’Li smirked and shook her head no.

“Then don’t. I’ll tell you what’s going to happen: you are going to pull down my pants and do exactly as I say.”

The firebender nodded and slid Ming-Hua’s pants down like she had ordered. Her eyes widened at the mess of scars covering the woman’s skin. Though they often traveled together, it was now evident how little P’Li knew of her companion.

“I don’t want to talk about those right now,” muttered Ming-Hua, noticing her gaze. “Keep going. Go on. Touch me.”

P’Li put her large hand upon the Ming-Hua’s center, gently moving her thumb against her clit.

“Ugh. That’s good. We should have done this sooner. Yes. Now keep doing that while you’re inside me.”

“Yes ma’am,” said P’Li. She thrusted her forefinger into Ming-Hua as the woman thrashed against her hand.

“More. Give me more,” ordered the waterbender.

P’Li did as she was told, adding another finger as well to fill her.

As the long fingers moved inside her, Ming-Hua felt herself getting closer and closer to coming. She closed her eyes and wrapped her water tendrils around P’Li’s neck. “Fuck,” she murmured. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Her body shook in pleasure, and as she tilted her head back in ecstasy, she lost mental control of the water she had been bending to form the arms.

P’Li sat up on her bedroll, drenched with the water. She pulled her fingers out and nudged Ming-Hua off of her. “Thanks a lot for that,” she grumbled, wringing out her braid.

“Sorry. I only lose control enough to do that when it’s really good.” Ming-Hua cackled and bent the water back into the tendril forms, leaving P’Li dry once more. “So I guess I should thank you for indulging me, P’Li. I needed that.” She pulled up her pants and sat down on her own bedroll a few feet away.

“You came faster than I would have expected, so it wasn’t hard at all.” P’Li chuckled quietly. “But you know…for someone so against power differentials, you sure did seem to love ordering me around during sex.”

Ming-Hua nodded. “And you’re much better at taking orders during sex than in battle. Everything’s different during sex.”

P’Li smiled and lay back. “Sure. So do you want to talk about those scars? I could use a bedtime story.”

“We’re companions on a mission who have just fucked. Not friends,” said Ming-Hua, bending the water from her arms into the skins on her sides. She lay down and closed her eyes. “We should get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Of course.” P’Li turned on her side and began to zap bugs once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since Ming-Hua rescued P'Li from prison, I was in love with this ship. I was not planning on writing an explicit fic as my first for the pairing, but I wanted to write one explicit fic for Avatar Femslash Week! I realize the content of this might not be for everyone, but I hope you found something to enjoy in it! Thanks for reading this! And thanks for following my Avatar Femslash Week fics as a whole! <3


End file.
